


Sneaking Out

by robingurl



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Christine sneaks out of a party to find her Phantom. Erik warned her that her need would be too great to ignore.





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think I had forgotten did you? This idea runs with the over all plot of Erik "training" Christine to be needy and give into her body's need to orgasm. Explicit sex acts below. Think of it as he is mind controlling her in a way.

Erik/Christine - Sneaking Out

“Please Christine you really need to meet him…” Meg tried to drag her friend from the corner of the room towards the middle. “He will love you.”

“The same as Raoul? No thank you.” She responded rolling her eyes. “Besides I’m already taken.”

“And yet he’s not here to celebrate is he?” The blonde looked around the giant room as if to prove her point. “He will never know and you will be able to socialize. You wore the perfect dress for it, it shows off your curves and the girls. You know men can’t resist seeing those!”

Christine shook her head pulling away her cheeks flushing as she heard his voice from the previous night in her head. _‘Christine, you and I both know the only reason you go to the parties is so men can gaze at your body.’_ “N-No really I’m alright. I’m going to go outside and get some fresh air.”

Meg watched her walk off confused as to why her friend’s cheeks were flushed among other things. Christine rarely wore revealing dresses anywhere, even her night attire was fairly conservative. “Christine what is going on with you?” She asked aloud before turning back to the party.

*~*

She leaned against the balcony looking down to the lower level watching people mingle. Her dress while still her normal style had a plunging neck line that dropped further than her normal dresses. As she leaned she tried to hold in a gasp as the cool wood of the railing touched her bare cleavage. Christine stood up right more making sure it didn’t happen again.

“Showing off are we?”

She felt a shiver run up her spine, goose bumps appearing on her pale skin. Christine didn’t respond she only kept her eyes forward.

“Don’t try to lie, my Christine.” His voice was smooth and calm as he spoke. She could feel his presence come closer to her. “I saw you bend forward, did you want them to see?”

Her shoulders trembled as his hands roamed her body, sliding down her sides with his feathery touch. “No, I can’t b-believe you made me wear this..” She hissed quietly.

“Now now, you agreed to wear it my dear.” He approached her wrapping an arm around her smaller frame. He reached out and took her wine glass from her to hold it steady. His cloak hid them both from behind. With the weather being a chilly as it was no one would think it strange either. “It feels sensual on the skin does it not?” His free hand held her waist.

She wanted to pull away but couldn’t bring herself to do it. His whispering in her ear was driving her mad. “E-Erik not …not here…”

A smirk crossed his features as he leaned forward kissing her ear. He placed the wine glass away from them on the railing. “You’re trembling, angel… do you need me? I knew the lace and stitching on this dress would only be able to keep your need hidden but for so long…” Under the cloak a hand squeezed her ass then stroked her hips moving around the front, the gloved hand then spread against her crotch that the dress was hiding. “Mmm I can feel your heat.”

Christine was unable to hold in a moan of pleasure as his other hand slipped down the front of her chest and squeezed her breasts one at a time. “P-People can see…” She whispered. “P-Please lets g-go back…”

“Aren’t you needed here?” His voice teased as he removed his hands from her body.

She blushed finally turning to look him in the eye. “…no. I-I need something…someone else. T-The people staring..h-have…well….” She squirmed a bit dropping her gaze.

His eyes widened then his mouth turned back into a smirk, “I see. Well, then follow me.”

*~*

She was unable to wait for him to touch her body. On the boat ride down away from the public eye she had leaned back against the pile of pillows, her hands dropping between her legs.

Erik glanced down as he steered the boat down the canal. “…it seems I rescued you just in time?” He chuckled lovingly. His eyes followed her hands as she quickly moved the skirt out of the way, revealing her other secret - she had worn no under garments, her fingers quickly started to rub her exposed cunt. She let out a moan of pleasure unable to ignore her arousal any longer. “So I was right, angel? You like to know people are staring at your needy body?”

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, “N-NO of course not..I-I’m not that kind of girl.”

“I see. What kind of girl gets aroused knowing other people can see their body and gives into her arousal on the boat before we are even back to the bed? My Christine, you are that girl, look at you.”

Her hands hovered just above her cunt covered in her own cum. They trembled as she fought the urge to resume rubbing herself.

“Do not be embarrassed in front of me, Christine. I know everything. Go on and take care of yourself. It’s the least you can do since you’ve been ignoring your bodies urges all night.”

With his permission her hand dropped back down and her fingers went back to work. Her cunt was wet and sticky fully aroused. Her head fall back as she whimpered moaning and panting.

He only watched strangely proud of his angel. She was relaxing around him doing things she normally wouldn’t have years ago. He watched her slender fingers rub against her cunt lips and clit working herself closer and closer to an orgasm. He was transfixed by the clear liquid that oozed out of her body with each stroke and rub.

Her eyes were closed, head back on the pillows. Her curly auburn hair framing her face. Her lips opened just enough for a moan to escape.

In her mind she was finally taking care of her arousal. It had been bothering her all night, the twinge of pleasure between her legs when men glanced her way. She had preferred to stay to the side afraid to walk. She could hear the wet noises between her legs and was afraid others could hear it too.

Erik had taught her to take care of her body’s need within an hour at least of feeling the sparks of arousal. She had pushed it to three and was needing an orgasm because of it.

“Don’t hide your cries, dear. Just work yourself into an orgasm.” He guided her gently, her moans growing louder. “There is my angel. That’s it.”

As the boat grew closer to the dock, Christine’s back arched as she cried out cumming to her fingers pressed against her slit. She lay back panting her eyes glazed over as she rode out the wave of pleasure. “E-Erik…f-feels..s-so good.”

The boat was pushed along the dock and tied before he could turn around and lift her into his arms. She smelled of arousal and cum. He kissed her on the lips as he carried her to their bed. “I knew it would, dear.”

Erik started to undress her pulled the layers off leaving her naked on their satin sheets. Placing a knee on the bed he leaned in for another kiss, Christine still in her aroused stupor.

After the kiss he stood up and removed his cloak, gloves, jacket and his mask before climbing back onto the bed with her. He lay next to her naked body. His hand reaching out to twist her erect nipples.

She only moaned leaning into him allowing him to play with her body as he pleased. His thumb continued to press and rub on her nipples as he kissed her forehead. His other hand dropped between her legs. “Open for me angel, let me see if you took care of yourself properly.”

Her pale thighs parted for him, her glistening cunt revealed. His long fingers pressed against her mound rubbing her lips gently before pushing between them with a sticky squish - he received a gasp from her in response. “As I thought,” he clicked his tongue. “You need at least one more..” His fingers spread her lips open, a third rubbing her clit. He knew where her pleasure spots were.

She only curled into him enjoying his hands as they pleasured her. “E-Erik r-right mmm t-there..” Her thighs shook as one of his fingers pushed up inside her. “G-Go inside me…?”

He only smirked shaking his head. “No angel, your body needs something else. It would not fully appreciate me if I went in. Let me work you into pleasure tonight until you can no longer think straight. Allow yourself to get drunk on pleasure. Then will I consider.”

His finger pressed against her clit for a few seconds before letting up and returning to rubbing and stroking.

She panted with pleasure, her free hand gripping the sheet underneath her. She didn’t know how he was so good at this. He always knew where to rub her without her having to ask or show. Her moans growing louder along with her cries.

“There we are, that’s better… go on Christine..” He encouraged her second orgasm of the night. “Don’t try to ignore your body just give in. Cum for me.” He whispered in her ear.

As if on command she orgasmed again pressing her cunt against his hand as he continued rubbing her through the wave. “Good girl.” He whispered kissing her forehead again. “No more parties…just stay down here with me.”


End file.
